A Cold Love
by BlackDragonQueen93
Summary: A teenage, human, girl believes in Jack Frost and because of that she can see him. They fall in love with each other but will they ever be meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

I never understood why no one liked winter. It was that time of year that fun could be made out of something so terrible. I was only the sixteen year old that enjoyed going out in the snow but that was not the complete reason why I liked winter. I wanted to see him again and by him I mean Jack Frost. I was the only teenager who can see him and because of that I hardly had any friends who accepted me, even Jack Frost doesn't know that I exist or so I thought.

My name is Isis Ventus I live in Fort Nelson, north of British Columbia, Canada. We get a lot of snow during winter which is a good thing; though the adults complain but they would never understand the joys of winter anymore. This town is somewhere that Jack Frost is said to hang out in but I don't believe it for I only seen him twice but ever since then I fell in love with him.

The first time I seen Jack Frost was a year ago during Christmas night, I was on my way back home from a party when the icy wind over powered me. I was not too far from home but the wind kept blowing too hard for me see the wind kept getting in my face. I started to worry as the wind made me forget where I was walking. I was cold and scared that I was lost. My mother was still back at the party while my father was out of town for work so they neither one of them would have know that I would have gone missing.

"Jack Frost... Why are you so mean to me?" I whimpered.

"Hey don't blame me for this. This is a storm I don't created storms," said a strange voice in front of me. "This is Mother Nature's doings."

I looked up to see a young man in a blue hoodie and brown pants. He carried a staff around with him plus he had nothing on his feet. I thought it was kind of odd that a human would run around in the snow with nothing on their feet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can see me?" The young man asked.

I gave a nod. He gave a smirk as he was amazed. He took hold of my hand and lead me back home. His icy cold hands were irritating but dealt with it. I never knew kindness like this from anyone other than my mother it made me feel warm inside of my cold body.

I sighed in relief when I got home the door light was still on and the door was unlock but no one was home. I turned around to see the man and he was just looking at me with his icy blue eyes.

"I never did get to know your name," I said.

"You already know my name," he smiled then turned away.

"Thank you for guiding me back home."

"It's no problem."

The wind picked up again taking Jack Frost with it. From all the stories that my mother has told me about Jack Frost I never thought I see him for real. I believed that he existed but I never expect him to look so young. But I know one thing for certain I would look forward to the next time I'm able to see Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

It's January so winter is still young. All the children are out playing around in with their friends while I was alone inside on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. I had homework to do so I was stuck inside even though I was mostly daydreaming about what I could be doing outside. Just going out for a walk would have been nice but Mom told me that I have to finish my homework. I guess it was motivation enough to finish but the sun shine made crave the fresh air even more. So I poured myself into my homework and tried to finish it quickly but I had to make sure I did it right.

"Isis, you finished your homework yet?" Mom called out from downstairs.

When she said that I just finished so I ran down to give her enough proof to give me the 'okay' to go outside. I eagerly put into my snow boots, winter cap, mitts and of course my winter jacket. I ran outside until I slipped on a sheet of black ice. I yelped in pain when I fell on my rear end. I picked myself back up only to notice that I was being laughed at by kids my age. I blushed with humiliation but I tried not to let them see that it bothered so I just continued to walk towards the trails.

I walked up to the lookout to think for a little bit. I sometimes wondered why I did not have any friends. Was it because I believe in things that were considered childish? When I told the kids at my school that Jack Frost existed they all laughed at me and said I was stupid. I hardly got any respect from anyone then even my mother thinks I need to grow up and stop chasing after some fantasy. I only seen Jack Frost once after the first time we met but that was only for a brief moment. Even if Jack Frost were to appear in front of me he probably would not remember who I am.

"Hey, you're Isis Ventus, right?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around hoping to see the guy that I've been waiting for but that a big disappointment. Three boys stood in front of me, they were about my age but I think they were a year younger than me. I stood up to stand my ground. I could almost sense what they came up here for but then again I could be wrong.

"I heard from people around school that you think Jack Frost is real," he said tossing a snowball in his hand.

I just kept a poker face even though I was getting worried about what he planned on doing with that snowball but I did not focus on it. I was never good with snowball fights or any kinds of fights for that matter.

"Hey, I asked you a question so expect to get an answer," the kid snorted.

Now I know who he is. That's Brandon White he was known for his athletic ability and he was popular among the girls. I never paid any attention to him during school because I was always into my own things. The sports I was interested in was the ones that involved winter like Hockey and skiing though I was never able to take part in those sports.

"Yeah I believe that Jack Frost exists, what does it have to do with you?" I finally said.

"Ha! So you do believe in foolish fairytales. You're sixteen year old and you still believe in that childish mumbo jumbo," Brandon lectured her.

"Jack Frost saved my life! I'll be forever grateful to him!" I barked.

"Oh yeah, Will he save your life again?" He smirked.

I did not want to respond to that because I knew at this moment any answer would be the wrong answer. If I answer no then I would risk not being able to see Jack Frost anymore and then if I said yes I would probably get attacked by these three teenagers to get proof. Jack Frost was nowhere to seen so I doubt he would rescue me this time.

"I don't need to answer you," I just said.

Brandon threw the snowball at me it hit me right in the head. That ball was hard! I felt like he welted a brick at me... Am I really that weak that I get defeated by a simple snowball? But that seriously did hurt.

"Come one guys let give this girl the snowball fight of her life," Brandon said to his friends.

I stood up and started running pass them. I did not want to get involved in this fight three against one was not a fair fight. So I just kept running down the hill hoping to get away from them but they ran after me. I looked to the side and I could have sworn I seen Jack Frost in the distance. So I ran towards the figure to see if it was him.

I tripped on a rock and fell face first into the soft white snow. I looked up to see that whoever was running in the distance was gone. That was a big disappointment I really wish I could see him again. I wanted to get to know him more.

Suddenly I got hit in the head with another snowball. The boys caught up with me and they weren't holding back on their firing luckily their aim wasn't the best. But Brandon was able to hit me almost every two or three balls he threw at me. This started to anger me.

"Three against one, that can't be fun," I heard a familiar voice saying from beside me. I looked over to see that it was Jack Frost. He looked at me with a small wink. I swear my face was brighter than the sun when I saw him. I felt like giving Jack Frost a big hug until I got hit square in the face with a snowball. That really made my blood boil, so I started making my own snowballs to throw at them.

"So you decided to stand up and fight, huh?" Jack asked.

"They are getting on my last nerve," I growled.

"If that's the case, how about we turned this into a little more fun?" He smirked.

How can this be fun? I was being picked on by three boys for believing in someone that is said to not exist. No one respects me for that reason but they could never understand my feelings towards Jack Frost.

I threw a ball at the boy hitting Brandon in the chest. Suddenly I felt like there was a spell cast upon me. My anger seemed to have disappeared giving me the urge to throw another ball because it was fun. Suddenly the whole war turned into just a fun game of snowball wars. The afternoon continued like that until it was time for all of us to go inside for supper.

I looked up at Jack Frost who was still standing next to me. I wanted to give him a hug but I knew that hugging him would create some suspicions. No one else can see Jack Frost, so me hugging him would have people asking question. I just turned away to head back home when I felt a cold hand grab my wrist.

"I have a question," Jack said.

I turned around to look at him.

"How come you are the only one in this town that can see me?" He asked.

"I've always believed in Jack Frost because I always thought he was the reason for winter. Winter is my favourite time of year you see," I explained.

I felt a small squeeze on my wrist then he let go of me. His white hair sparkled in the beautiful sunshine and his icy blue eyes glimmered down at me. Jack's icy cold hands started to irritate my flesh to the point that I had to withdrawal my away from him.

"I'm sorry. My body is cold so I guess holding my hand, even for a minute, isn't good for a human," he looked at me seeming to have pain in his eyes.

"No no, it's nothing! You wouldn't be called Jack Frost if your body wasn't cold," I just waved off his statement to try to make him feel better.

We both just laughed it off. I had to get home for supper so he walked me home. We talked all the way home, though it may seem strange to some people but I did not let it bother me. To be able to talk someone who I have believed in for years and I could honestly say that I am in love with him but I had to know if these feelings that I have for are real before I could say them out loud.

Before I stepped foot into my house Jack Frost pulled me back. I looked at him wondering what exactly his problem was. He looked at me for a moment and placed a kiss on my forehead. This kiss was firm to the point that it burned from being so cold but I liked it.

He released himself from the kiss only to disappear with the wind. I just watched him blow away and kept smiling from the kiss. I stepped inside my house to get ready for supper. The spot where Jack kissed me was really cold then burned as it heated up. I just happened to be Frost Burned.


End file.
